Love and Paintball
by lowlizah
Summary: Story prompt taken from littlehuntbastianthings #61.


**Title:** Love and Paintball

**Head canon:** the first time Sebastian went with Hunter to play paintball was the last. He was traumatized for weeks!

**A/N:** Prompt from littlehuntbastianthings #61.

He wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to agree to coming here. He watched as Hunter and his friends pulled on elbow and knee pads over their black paintball jerseys and pants. They were at a paintball tournament, and Hunter and his military academy buddies of 10 were playing against another team on a large field with what looked like close to fifty inflatable bunkers, as Hunter told him they were called, on it.

The other warblers had come along as well and were playing a friendly game with some other people on the smaller inflatable bunker field. This was apparently a really big deal judging by the amount of people here. Hunter had heard about it from Beatbox and had called his friends to come up from Colorado to play. The academy had been happy to oblige their favorite former cadet, bringing up his old team headed by none other than Hunter's own uncle who was busy talking strategy with the team.

Sebastian sighed and gripped his bottle of water tighter. This was crazy, he thought as he watched some players fire test shots at trees. The _whoosh_ of the ball being shot and the _thunk_ of the impact.

Before they were set to start, a referee came over and talked to Hunter and his Uncle, the two quickly took on a look of being off-put as they exchanged words with the man before Hunter's eyes fell on him. He could see the idea forming in his boyfriend's mind and the thought of running came into his head. He groaned when Hunter beckoned him over and cautiously approached the three men.

"Sebastian can substitute," Hunter said easily.

"What?" Sebastian asked his eyes wide.

"Matthew got stung by a bee. He's allergic and he had an epipen on him so he's fine but he won't be able to play so we are short one player" Hunter's uncle, Corporal David Carington, said. He looked a little doubtful at Sebastian before nodding. "He'll be our substitute."

The referee nodded and said he would be back with some forms while Hunter's uncle went to get Sebastian the spare gear. After he was out of earshot Sebastian rounded on his boyfriend.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I can't do this! I've never played before. I've never held a fucking gun before!" He said failing to keep the panic out of his voice.

Hunter smiled and touched his boyfriend's arm. "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you," he said, "Just stick with me or one of the other guys."

**He was most certainly not fine!**

He had been hit six out of the allowed 10 times and Sebastian was 1000% sure that every single one of them would bruise. Granted, he had also been able to land a few shots in and even helped in the elimination of two players but that had been fucking difficult with Hunter giving his fucking military motions that everyone but Sebastian understood. One of the other guys had stayed by Sebastian's side translating until he had been eliminated.

Now he had no idea where Hunter or anyone else was or how many people were left on the field but he could hear the firing of the guns and the splatter of the paintballs. He wasn't about to come out of his hiding spot to find out either. Sebastian was perfectly content to remain hiding for the rest of the game. That was until he saw a guy from the opposing team wander by. The guy didn't spot him since Sebastian was hunkered down in the shadows of one of the bunkers.

Biting his lip, he debated for a second before bringing his gun up and putting his index and middle fingers on the duel trigger before firing just like Hunter had showed him for a rapid fire shot.

The guy turned and glared at him before pulling off his goggles and stalking away. A few seconds later, he heard the airhorn signaling the end of the game. Only then did he get up, stretching his tired legs and arms. He pulled off his goggles and stormed off the field. He zeroed in on some of Hunter's friends that were laughing and horsing around; he shoved the equipment at them yanking off the pads and throwing them before turning on his heel and going in search of HIS friends, water, and an ice pack… or ten.

The other Warblers were sitting in a circle under the shade of a tree and when they saw their co-captain approaching it took just one look at his face for them to know. Jeff pulled out another water bottle and scooted over on the blanket as Sebastian dropped down next to him. The brunette took the water and after drinking half the bottle dropped his head down onto Jeff's shoulder. "Can we leave?" he asked tiredly. "I want a bath."

"I'm sure Hunter will see to all that," Nick said earning a glare from both Jeff and Sebastian. "What?"

Jeff sighed and glanced at his friend. "Are you okay? Some of those assholes like to increase the pressure in their guns sometimes," he said.

"Just bruised I think."

"Sebastian! The guys said you stormed off pissed," Hunter said grinning at his boyfriend as he approached the group, "We won." The closer he got the easier it was to pick up on the brunette's mood and soon the grin slipped from his face and was replaced with a frown.

"We should get back to Dalton," Nick said standing up.

Sebastian rode back with the Warblers while Hunter chose to ride with his military friends and uncle. By the time they got back to Dalton, the military brats as Jeff had dubbed them had beaten them to Dalton by 10 minutes. They passed by the choir room and could hear then in there loudly celebrating their victory. Sebastian immediately headed to his room and a nice hot bath, peeling his clothes off as he headed to the bathroom. He jumped in surprise to see Hunter in there, running a bath and adding some salts.

Hunter got up and smiled at his boyfriend, his smiled faltered when he caught sight of the dark bruises decorating his lover's torso and one on his thigh. "Come on," he said, "The salt will help with the bruises and relax your muscles." He tugged Sebastian over when the brunette wouldn't move and pushed Sebastian's briefs down before helping him to step into the tub and sit down. "I'm sorry. I know that wasn't fun for you but the whole way here the guys were talking about how awesome you did for your first time and that it was probably thanks to you that we won. Even my uncle was impressed." He sat down beside the tub and picking up Sebastian's wash rag used it to squeeze water onto Sebastian's chest and shoulders.

"Is that what this was about? Me impressing your uncle and the military brats?"

"No. It was to show him and the guys how fucking amazing you are. Even when you have no clue what you are doing and you are terrified, you will still push through. I knew you could do it. If I didn't think you could do it I would have asked Nick or Jeff," Hunter sighed and stared at his boyfriend. "I guess it was selfish but wanted to get you to do something that falls into the obscure category of things I like."

"Then you should have just told me that," Sebastian replied glaring. He took in Hunter's contrite look and rolled his eyes. "You're lucking I fucking love you Clarington. Get in this fucking tub. You are my slave until I say otherwise."

Hunter laughed and began stripping out of his clothes. "Deal."


End file.
